My Night With Oliver Wood
by Tif-Dancer
Summary: A woman's dream comes true when she faces the Griffindor of her life.


The sun was setting on a Saturday afternoon during a Quiddich tournament between my house (Griffindor), and our arch opponent Slytherin. It was a crisp spring evening with love in the air. The freshly mowed lawn along with the blossoming lilacs and daisies perfumed the air with a sweet, calming sensuality. The light breeze cooled the necks of the players. My body quivered at the site of him: Oliver Wood. I watched him the entire game, remembering how at first his hair was nicely styled and brisk cologne disseminated around him. When he got off the field, his hair was shaggy, disheveled: sexy. His body was covered in the victorious sweat and dirt that he owned, only allowing one goal from the opposing team. I had to have him tonight.

I waited in the Griffindor common's room. The fat lady was having issues with her slip under her dress. I remember this only because she was screaming at the top of her lungs and "Sir Nicholas" decided to make a show of her. I was anxious to see and talk to Oliver that night. We had known each other since sorting, and I had wanted him just as long. So here I was, waiting for an hour on him to get showered and ready. He didn't know I wanted to hang out. I just said I wanted to talk to him.

I wanted to look right for him. I was wearing a white polo shirt and my favorite Bongo denim flares, nothing special. But I always remembered that one time Oliver commented on my flares saying how they hugged all my curves, so I knew he liked them. My hair was down, and wore the "natural" makeup; just some eyeliner, mascara, and brown eye shadow. He always did like the Grace Kelly look. He came out with his hair nice and wet from the shower. He was wearing a tight blue T-Shirt, a pair of faded slacks, and regular tennis shoes. He had put on that cologne again. That cologne just made me feel sexy all over. He knew I liked it.

"Hey Ollie! You wanna talk?"

"I'm not in the mood right now... I'm sorry. I'm in a lousy way."

"Aren't you happy about the match?"

"Well, sure I am, but I just don't feel like being around anyone right now."

"Then why did you come back out here?"

"I thought seeing you would cheer me up, but this interrogation is pissing me off. Your not my bloody mum."

"I'm sure as hell glad that I'm not."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Ollie, just forget about it. Obviously you're in a bad way. It was a mistake for me to wait out here for an hour just to talk to you. Just forget I said anything, okay?"

"You're not making one bit of sense. But whatever, I don't want to hear about it."

"You know what, I forgot that I need to study for Snape's test, and I have a project do. I'm going to the library. Have fun with yourself tonight."

I stormed off. I really did wind up going to the library. But, once I got there I ran to a corner and cried. I cried like a little girl who just had her toys taken away from her. I don't know why. I was so close to telling him my true feelings, but he obviously didn't give two damns about it. I just sat there in that same damned corner for about twenty minutes crying. I finally gave up on feeling sorry for myself, and got up. I started looking for Snape's book he wanted the class to study for. What was it called? _Potions: A Look Into Its History, Vol. 1._ I found the book after a librarian assisted me and began to read. I was trying to concentrate, I truly was. But, the book was drier than a piece of toast, and I couldn't get Oliver off of my mind. I went to go look for the second edition. I bent over and found the book. When I got back up, I was tapped on my left shoulder.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about the way I treated you up there."

"I thought I wasn't making any sense up there."

"No, I wasn't making any sense. I don't know what is wrong with me lately. I've been so aggravated about everything, and I'm just being foolish right now."

"Why are you here? Did you want to see me again so maybe this time I would cheer you up?"

"Look, I'm sorry I said that but –"

"You know what you can do with your apology... Do you know what you can do? Just take it and shove it where –"

"I know you like me. And I want you to know that I'm okay with that. In fact, I'm more than okay with it."

"So what did you come here to do, rub it in my face that you can have whatever girl you want, and embarrass me?"

"No, I came to do this."

Oliver grabbed the lower part of my back, leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. He held me closely to his body, and I could feel the energy through his lips. My heart skipped the moment he had grabbed me. I was instantly put onto cloud nine. My whole body was shaking in nervousness, excitement, and utter bliss. I wish I could freeze that very moment in time.

"I'm very sorry, that was extremely forward of me. I don't know what – "

I kissed him hard on the lips. He then parted my mouth with his voluptuous tongue. I grabbed him closer to me, so I could feel his entire body on me. We kissed like that for what seemed forever. When we parted, he was gently caressing his hand onto my cheek. He felt so warm and soothing. I knew I could be at ease whenever I was around him.

"Would you like to come up to my room?"

"What would your roommate say? Wouldn't we get caught?"

"No, I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak. My roommate is gone for the weekend. Will you join me? No pressure."

"Okay Oliver. I trust you."

We used Harry's invisibility cloak to get up to Oliver's room. I remember my heart was racing the entire night. I was so nervous of what was to come of us. But, I knew that the time was right, and whatever happened was meant to be.

"I love you. I've loved you since the first time we talked to each other. Your eyes have entranced me and I'm spellbound every time I look into them."

"I love you too Ollie. Take your hand and put it on my heart. Do you feel that?"

"Yes. It's pounding."

"I feel that every time I'm around you."

"Feel my heart... We're not so different after all."

Oliver and I embraced in each other's arms, and he pulled me in close and kissed me. We found our way to the bed, and he playfully pushed me down onto it. We kissed once again, and I took off his shirt. I rubbed my fingers down his hard stomach and felt his smooth yet masculine skin. He began to kiss my neck and slid his hand down my arm and my stomach. He slowly took off my shirt, and began to kiss my navel area. I pulled him back up, and we began to kiss each other again. His tongue massaged my tongue deliberately, and we could not stop kissing and caressing each other until we wore each other out in sweet delight. The spring fever had caught us in a heat spell. We fell asleep wrapped into each other.

We woke up together feeling lighter than air. I kissed him, and used the invisibility cloak to get back to my room. That night with Oliver Wood changed my life, and I haven't wanted to go back to my old ways since.


End file.
